


The Right to an Attorney

by jonsastan (lilzipop)



Series: Meet Cute Au [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Biker!Jon, F/M, Lawyer!Sansa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 19:11:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20263111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilzipop/pseuds/jonsastan
Summary: Jon’s leg bounced as he stared over the shouting police officers head at the door.“You think you and the gang can run this town? Think you can do whatever you want?!” Jon glanced at the clock. He’d been arrested for grand theft auto about an hour ago. Ironically, Jon hadn’t been the on to jack the Lannister kid’s Porsche. This time.





	The Right to an Attorney

**Author's Note:**

> I am not a lawyer nor do I know anything about lawyering. I apologise for all inaccuracies.   
Please forgive my mistakes! My work is unbeta'd.

Jon’s leg bounced as he stared over the shouting police officers head at the door. 

“You think you and the gang can run this town? Think you can do whatever you want?!” Jon glanced at the clock. He’d been arrested for grand theft auto about an hour ago. Ironically, Jon hadn’t been the on to jack the Lannister kid’s Porsche. This time. 

The door was flung open just as the cop got close enough for Jon to smell the stale coffee on his breath. 

“Thank you for keeping my client company, Detective Clegane.” The tall, slender woman said, sweeping into the room and dropping her briefcase on the table She smiled at the cop. “If you’ll excuse us?” She gestured at the door. 

“Confessing would be in your best interest, Snow.” Clegane said, heading toward the door. “Don’t forget to say goodbye before you leave, little bird.” He winked at her before the door shut with a gentle thump.

“Prick.” She muttered, dropping into her chair opposite him. “Good evening, Mr Snow. I’m Sansa Stark of Arryn, Baratheon, and Stark and I’ll be your legal representation in all this. Now, I do have a quick request before we begin.”

Jon nodded, indicating for her to continue. 

“Please tell me you fucked up Joffrey’s car after you jacked it.” 

Jon let out a bark of laughter. 

“It’s not often your own lawyer asks you to confess to a crime you didn’t commit.” He said grinning at her. “Even in this town.” 

“Are you saying you didn’t do anything to it?” 

“I didn’t even jack the overpriced piece of shit.” Jon said leaning back in his chair. 

Sansa sighed. “Well, that’s disappointing.” She pulled out a notebook and took up a pen. “Do you know who did it?”

“Do you really expect me to answer that?” 

“Not really. I assume it was a member of the Night's Watch.” Sansa said gesturing to the insignia stitched onto Jon’s leather jacket. “So do you have an alibi?”

“What time are they stole the Lannister prick’s car?

“Clegane didn’t even ask your alibi before arresting you? The Lannister’s must really hate you.”

“Impressed?” Jon asked leaning forward, grinning. Sansa looked at him from under her eyelashes, an eyebrow raised. 

“Anyone with half a brain and a pinch of moral fibre would piss off the Lannister’s.” 

Jon chuckled. 

“They’re saying the car was stolen between midnight and 2 am.” Sansa said referring to her notes.

“I was asleep.” 

“Anyone to verify that?” 

“Just Ghost?” Sansa looked up at him, a strand of red hair falling into her face. 

“Boyfriend?” She asked. 

“Dog.” Jon clarified. “No human warming my bed at the moment.” 

“And the singles of Westeros felt hope at this declaration.” Sansa muttered, making a note on her legal pad.

“You’re hopeful?” He saw her mouth twitch into a smile before she looked at him with an eyebrow raised. Jon just grinned. 

“The Night’s Watch tend to hangout at that pub, Castle Black. Were you there prior to returning home? For a night cap or trying to find someone to warm your bed?” 

“Yeah, I left around eleven thirty.”

“Went straight home?” 

“Yeah”

“Building security?”

“My jacket, my dog, and the gun under my pillow.” 

Sansa sighed again. “Anyone who could say that you didn’t leave your apartment between the aforementioned times?” 

“Nope.” 

“Nosy neighbour? An ex that’s stalking you? No one?”

“Maybe the guy in the apartment below me? He’s always complaining about me coming and going at all hours.” 

“Great! Name?”

“Tormund.”

“Does Tormund have a last name?” 

“Giantsbane.” 

“You’re fucking with me.” Sansa said, dropping her pen. Jon laughed. He moved and took her hand gently in his, holding her gaze. 

“Knight’s honour.” He swore in a whisper. She smiled at him, soft and almost sultry, before gently taking her hand back. She stood and repacked her briefcase. 

“I’ll speak to Mr Giantsbane and see if we can confirm an alibi. In the meantime, I’m sure the Night’s Watch as already posted bail for you.” She moved around the table to sit on the edge in front of him. Reaching forward her fingers toyed with the silver wolf pendant hanging on a leather thong around his neck. “And once I’ve gotten you off here, maybe you can take me back to your place and get me off.” She said in a low voice. 

“That sounds like a good plea bargain.” She rolled her eyes but chuckled as she made her way to the door.

Jon couldn’t help but admire the sway of her hips in her pencil skirt. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send me a prompt here or on my tumblr (jonsastan).  
Comments and Kudos are my bread and butter.


End file.
